<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marking Territory, Staking Claims; Same Thing, Right? by luckizuru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735289">Marking Territory, Staking Claims; Same Thing, Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckizuru/pseuds/luckizuru'>luckizuru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author promises they aren't horny, Just likes the idea of possessive Kamukura, Kamukura's a possessive bastard, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overuse of the title Sir, Servant's just dummy kinky, Slight smut- I mean-, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckizuru/pseuds/luckizuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamukura's possessive.</p><p>Servant knows this all too well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marking Territory, Staking Claims; Same Thing, Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This... Isn't my best work but I am deadass too excited to post possessive Kamukura to rewrite this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kamukura's possessive.</p><p>He doesn't look the type, but he stakes his claims where he needs to. Where he wants to. </p><p>Servant has been blessed by possessive Kamukura exactly five times, and it's going on six.</p><p>Three times, it was because Kamukura felt the need to mark him up. Show his power and ownership. As if the collar around Servant's neck wasn't enough.</p><p>Two times, someone managed to piss Kamukura off. Servant doesn't know what happened, but he can assume it was bad, and definitely included him. </p><p>And now, they're here.</p><p>Servant could feel the bruises forming on his hips, and for the most part, it was enjoyable. He enjoyed being manhandled, liked it rough. It just meant he was doing something right.</p><p>"Nmf-! Kamukuraaaaa..."</p><p>Kamukura hummed against Servant's neck, biting and sucking marks into porcelain skin. </p><p>"Please-. Touch me. Touch me, pleasepleaseplease..." </p><p>Sometimes, Kamukura gets too caught up in making sure Servant is being marked up. Forgets he's supposed to be fucking Servant into oblivion.</p><p>The pace picks up, and Servant nearly cums then and there. It's too much. Kamukura's all over him, as well.</p><p>"Sir- Kamukurraaa- May I?"</p><p>"...Use your words. What is it that you want?"</p><p>"Fuck. Sir- please let me cum."</p><p>"Y- No, you can wait."</p><p>Servant whined, one of his hands going down to his cock, wrapping his fingers around the base and squeezing just enough to border pain and hold back an orgasm. He'd be damned if he came without permission.</p><p>Kamukura glanced down, "Mmm, you're really close. It'd be a shame if I-" His hands settled back at Servant's hips, his grip bruising once again. With an angled thrust, Servant moaned, and Kamukura was pressing to Servant's neck yet again. "-Did that."</p><p>"You're cruel..."</p><p>From then on, Kamukura was relentless. Drawing blood from Servant's neck, fucking hard into Servant's sweetspot and completely denying him the privilege of cumming.</p><p>"Please- Sir, I don't know how m-"</p><p>"Cum, Nagito."</p><p>And he did. With a few, uneven strokes, he was painting his own stomach white, moaning in relief.</p><p>Kamukura followed after, gasping against Servant's neck just loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>Servant enjoyed the privilege of listening to Kamukura. It was nice to hear the subtle gasps and moans.</p><p>"Nmm... Sir?" </p><p>"...Yes?"</p><p>"Th... Thank you..."</p><p>"Mhmm..." Kamukura's already kissing up Servant's neck, "You're welcome."</p><p>They stay like that for a good few minutes, before Kamukura decides to clean up. </p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Servant's cuddling into Kamukura, both of them wrapped in fluffy blankets.</p><p>"Thank you. For keeping me around... I don't deserve you."</p><p>"...You may not deserve me, but you have me. Or, better put, you're mine."</p><p>"I... I love you, Sir." Servant knew it was pointless. It wasn't returned. It never was returned. At least, not when he could hear.</p><p>"Go to sleep, Nagito." Kamukura pulled him closer, playing with his hair. </p><p>"Mmm, okay. Goodnight." Servant nuzzled more into Kamukura's chest. He was already falling asleep, so there'd be no problems.</p><p>"Goodnight, Nagito." After making sure the other was completely asleep, he quietly added, "Love you, too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoyed this? Good. *spits on you* Horny bastard.</p><p> </p><p>But in all seriousness, thanks for reading..!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>